


I Am Defective

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek The Next Generation (not Beverly/Deanna stories) [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attraction, Doctor - Freeform, Education, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Questions, Smut, Touching, Vacation, talk of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Seven finds a doctor to help her understand sexual attraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present to a friend who gives way more compliments than I deserve. And Jeri Ryan. Cuz her birthday is tomorrow. We're just not sharing this with her.

“You are Dr. Crusher of the Enterprise.”  
Beverly sighs. “I am.”  
“I require your assistance.”  
“Make an appointment.”  
“I do not understand.”

Beverly sighs again.  
“I’m on vacation.”  
“Irrelevant.”  
“Not to me it’s not. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to return to my book. Alone.”  
“Irrelevant. I require assistance.”

Beverly closes her book and finally gets a good look at the woman standing in front of her. She is tall, her blonde hair pulled into a perfect French twist. Big blue eyes stare at her unblinkingly, the face neutral. Beverly lets her eyes travel the length of the woman’s body, noting the narrow waist, athletic build and amazingly shaped bosom. The most startling feature though, is the metallic implant arching over the woman’s left eye, complete with blinking lights.  
“You are Borg?”  
“I was Borg. Now I am human. I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01. You may call me Seven”  
“OK.”  
“You are Doctor Crusher of the Enterprise 1701-D. You restored Locutus to his original human form.”  
“I suppose you could say that. You may call me Beverly.”

Seven ponders that.  
“Are we friends Beverly?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I have found most humans in StarFleet prefer their official designations rather than their personal ones, unless they declare themselves to be friends.”  
“Then I guess we are friends.

“Interesting.”

“Why don’t you sit and tell me what your problem is,” Beverly says, gesturing to an empty lounge. Seven eyes it suspiciously.  
“I prefer to stand.”  
“And I prefer you sit. You’re making me nervous.”  
Seven sits uncomfortably on the edge of the chair. “Does this make you less nervous?”  
Beverly shakes her head. “Just tell me what you need.”

“I believe I am defective.”  
Beverly raises her eyebrows. “I see. In what way? Are you sick?”  
“No. I am free of pathogens. The Borg nanoprobes in my body prevent illness.”

Beverly waits for Seven to find the words she needs.  
“I have a wish to copulate but I am unable to configure my bodily functions to allow it.”

Whatever Beverly was expecting, this wasn’t it. 

“Okay…”  
“The Borg do not engage in copulation. There is no need. New drones are created and raised in maturation chambers until they are ready to join the collective. Borg do not experience pleasure and therefore, have no need for sex. It has been suggested that I learn to embrace my humanity, to engage in common human behaviors. This is one behavior that eludes me.”

“And you think this makes you defective?”  
“Is there another explanation?”  
“What do you want from me Seven?”  
“I wish for you to examine me and determine the defect, to correct it if possible.”  
“I see.”  
“Do you wish me to make an appointment?”  
Beverly laughs. “No. This sounds infinitely more interesting than anything I had planned for the next couple of days. Certainly more than this book!”  
“Then we shall start?”  
“Sure, why not?” Beverly says with a smile as she climbs out of her lounge chair. Seven gives her a confused look but doesn’t question her.

Beverly takes Seven to her bungalow.  
“Before we start, I need to know how the Borg deal with the reproductive system.”  
“It is irrelevant.”  
“Yeah I got that,” Beverly says dryly. “But what do they do about bodily functions, menstruation, things like that?”  
“Those systems are turned off.”  
“Hormones?”  
Seven nods.  
“Well, that could be part of your problem. Without the correct hormones, you may not have any desire to have sex.”  
“So you will correct my hormones and then we will have sex?”  
“Ummm…uhhh…” Beverly is flabbergasted.  
“No. Not what I meant. I mean, if that’s the problem, we can fix it. Then you should have sex with someone you like.”  
“I like you.”  
“I’m flattered but, honestly, we just met. And I typically have sex with men.”  
“And that is considered normal?”  
“Well, I don’t know that normal is the right word. There is a wide range of sexual behavior in humans. But, yes, most women choose men as their sexual partners.”  
“I see.”

Beverly digs her tricorder out of her bag and begins to run it over Seven’s body. She can’t help but follow it with her eyes as it traces Seven’s curves. She shakes her head to clear it.  
“I don’t see that there are any anatomical issues. Your estrogen and progesterone levels are a bit low but we expected that.” 

She goes to the replicator and creates a hypospray for Seven. As she presses it to Seven’s neck, Seven asks, “so now I will want to engage in sex with a male friend?”  
Beverly laughs.  
“I can’t promise that. There’s much more involved in attraction than just hormones.”  
“You mean mating?”  
“Yeah, sort of. There are a lot of other things involved though.”  
“I don’t understand. Copulation is for mating and for creating life? Are there other purposes?”  
“Yes. Actually there are.”  
“Explain.”

Beverly closes her eyes, trying to figure out how she even got herself into all of this. She tries to think about explaining it clinically. How do you explain feelings to someone who has spent her life not having any? How do you explain doing something for pleasure when one doesn’t understand the point of pleasure? 

“Seven, have you ever done anything just because it feels good?”  
“Sex feels good?”  
“Very.”  
“Interesting.”  
“Have you ever masturbated? Have you ever had an orgasm?”  
Seven shakes her head.  
“Well, maybe that’s where we, I mean you should start.”  
“Explain.”

Beverly launches into an anatomy and physiology lesson. Seven nods along, feelings she doesn’t understand but this she does. She tries to put it all together.  
“So if I touch my clitoris, with the proper pressure and lubrication, I will feel an intense pleasure?”  
“Yes. That’s about it.”  
“I shall try it then,” Seven says as she stands. 

Beverly smiles and turns to walk Seven to the door.  
“Let me know how it goes.”  
She looks back and finds Seven stripped from the waist down, examining herself.  
“Seven! What are you doing?”  
“I am preparing to masturbate. Am I doing it wrong?”

Beverly bursts out laughing. Seven scowls.  
“I’m sorry,” Beverly apologizes. “I thought you would go back to your own room, do it in private.”  
“I don’t have a room. Do you not want to watch, make sure I am doing it properly?”

Beverly opens her mouth but no words come out. Seven’s words hit her with a bolt of electricity. Her eyes travel Seven’s body again and she realizes that yes, she does want to watch. In fact, she really wants to do more than watch.  
“I…um…I have a better idea,” she mutters.  
“You wish to help me achieve an orgasm?”

Beverly swallows hard. She doesn’t trust herself to talk, only nod.  
“Do you wish me to kiss you now?” Seven asks.  
Again Beverly nods.  
“I have done extensive research on this topic,” Seven whispers. “I thought I was defective as I have no desire to mate with a man. Now I find that your presence, in addition to the hormones, have created an intense desire to touch you and to give you pleasure.”

She leans into Beverly and kisses her. Beverly moans softly as she feels Seven’s tongue caress hers. She is intensely aware of Seven’s state of undress and finds herself pulling at her remaining clothes, anxious to free Seven’s breasts from the tight fabric she’s been admiring them through. Seven doesn’t protest and they spill out into Beverly’s waiting hands. She lets her fingers find Seven’s nipple and Seven cries out.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” She asks, concerned that everything is moving way too fast for the former Borg.  
“No. There is no pain. Your manipulation of my breasts has caused an uncomfortable, yet pleasurable feeling inside my abdomen. Is this orgasm?”  
Beverly smiles. “Not yet. But it’s a good start,” she says as she takes one of Seven’s nipples in her mouth. Seven cries again and this time, Beverly doesn’t stop until Seven’s breathing becomes irregular. Seven begins to disrobe Beverly and copies her actions eliciting a similar response from Beverly.

“I am doing this right?” she asks.  
“Yes. You are. It feels good.”  
“It feels very good.” Seven agrees.

The two women move towards the bed and fall onto it. Beverly runs her hands along Seven’s body and Seven does the same to her. After a few minutes, Seven touches herself then brings her wet fingers up to show.

“I believe I am ready now. Do you wish to watch?”  
“No. I wish to help,” Beverly whispers. “Will you let me touch you?”  
“I would very much like for you to do that,” Seven replies, her voice low.

Beverly slides her fingers through Seven’s wetness then begins to slowly rub her clit. Seven moans in appreciation.  
“This is very pleasurable,” she says softly. “May I touch you as well?”  
“Please…”

Like her kisses, Seven’s touch is gentle yet insistent. It doesn’t take long before they are both teetering on the edge. Beverly puts her tongue on Seven’s nipple yet again and Seven reacts with an intense orgasm, her body racked with convulsions. Her fingers dig in and Beverly follows her into oblivion. 

They lie, clinging to each other, panting and gently caressing each other until both have recovered. Finally, Seven speaks.  
“I believe I understand now.”  
“Good,” Beverly replies. “I’m glad I could help.”  
“Your instruction has been very thorough and valuable. I wish to continue my studies. Do you wish to continue as well?”  
“I think that would be OK.” Beverly says with a smile.  
“Excellent,” Seven says as she begins to dress. “I plan on accessing the local library for more information. May I return after the evening meal?”  
“I’m looking forward to it.”  
“As am I,” Seven says as she goes through the door. 

“Best vacation ever!” Beverly says aloud to no one as she falls back to the bed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is continued in "Defects".


End file.
